


Oh! You Pretty Things

by suirin



Series: [Translation] Born To [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Manipulative Thranduil, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suirin/pseuds/suirin





	Oh! You Pretty Things

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh! You Pretty Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081519) by [scrapbullet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet). 



世界某处有着一片不复葱翠的森林，那里的小径盘根错节，攻击者轻易能置人于死地，二者把绿林变成了一头可怖的巨兽，在它最最幽深的腹地，住着一个男人和他的孩子。就繁衍的天性来说这完全没什么好稀奇，至少在四处兴建城邦的人类看来实在是太普通不过的场景。

然而这里不是刚铎，不是洛汗不是布里甚至不是支离破碎的长湖镇，那些地方的男男女女是自由之身，日子也都可以自足。这里是幽暗密林，而瑟兰迪尔王的厅堂已经好几个世纪没有传出过婴儿的啼哭了。

幽暗密林里的巴德，对了，男人的名字叫做巴德，完全不敢去看瑟兰迪尔王怀中小脸娇嫩的婴孩，唯恐朝这古老智慧到超出他理解范围的始作俑者泼洒出星点的恐惧与怒火。

瑟兰迪尔哼着轻柔的鼻音问他：“你就不打算看看她吗？”说着他调整了一下抱孩子（是个女孩，一个女儿）的姿势，深吸了一口她身上暖烘烘的甜味。浅眠中的小婴儿西格丽德微张着小嘴嗯嗯哭了两声，惹得瑟兰迪尔抱近女儿，着迷的盯着她一呼一吸的模样不放。“她真是可爱极了。你跟我的结晶。”

巴德皱了皱脸。男人正用砂纸打磨一架雕工精美的木质摇篮，从头到脚无不透着一股疲态：脸庞是憔悴的，光线经过时留下的阴影更衬得他脸色暗沉，腹部缠着厚厚的绷带，散发出浓重的草药和油膏味。木工活具有转移注意力的功效，让他暂时远离过去两年被囚禁、被征服的恐怖折磨，忘记令人作呕的魔药，不动声色的勾引，以及最终强加在他身上，连埃汝都唾弃的身孕。

(世上怎么会有这种邪魔歪道存在？自从他的肚子日渐浑圆，执拗地孕育起里面那个非自然的东西，巴德的疑问一直没有停歇：怎么可能呢？)

“我才不关心你的游戏，精灵王。”巴德喃喃道，痛苦使他嗓音发哑。

瑟兰迪尔不由眨了眨眼，神情写满了困惑。“我的游戏？每个孩子都是道赐福，即便是像她这样的半血。”他一个优雅箭步，上前将熟睡的西格丽德轻手轻脚地捧到两人中间，孩子她那么软那么暖，像是由黄金和宝石打造，谨献给巴德的珍贵礼物，却远远比黄金和宝石更加精致美好。“她是你的女儿，同样也是我的。”

巴德吐着虚弱的气音：“我办不到。”他脸上涌过一连串情绪——痛苦，背叛，愤怒。“你到底用了什么邪术……？为什么？为什么你要——”

(为什么为什么？为什么不呢？瑟兰迪尔要是怎样的君王才能白白放过摆在眼前的大好机会？怎样的君主才能整日闲坐在王座上，眼睁睁看着他的子民一步步走向衰落？

倘若瑟兰迪尔没能把握住那一天，他又算是哪门子的国王？)

啊，可是瑟兰迪尔不在乎，他老神在在地把西格丽德交到巴德怀中。男人一看到三天前才从他身上割下来的小肉团子马上便气馁了，任凭她伸出玲珑的小手把他带茧的手指握在掌中。

巴德吞咽下他的苦果，嗓音因为泪水而粗嘎：“她是个怪物……但是埃汝在上，她可真美。”


End file.
